1. Field
The present invention relates to an image sensing device and a focal plane array device using frequency conversion for realizing terahertz imaging that can be used in security search, inspection of manufactured food, or biomedical diagnosis of a cancer image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terahertz camera using a terahertz wave having two characteristics of a transmissivity of an electromagnetic wave and a directivity property of a light wave can be used in a medical or security field.
As an antenna for terahertz image sensing using a CMOS technology, a patch antenna is mainly used to prevent a loss to a silicon substrate. Since a size of the patch antenna is inverse proportion to a frequency of an input signal, when a signal of a sub-terahertz band is used, the antenna has a relatively large size of hundreds of micrometers. However, in order to obtain a high-resolution image, since it is necessary to decrease a size of a pixel, there has been developed a technology in which the frequency of the signal is increased to reduce the size of the antenna.
A system requiring high-sensitivity reception generally uses a lock-in amplifier. At this time, a reference signal source is used in order to increase reception sensitivity by using the lock-in amplifier. Since sizes of an analog and digital converter and a lock-in amplifier according to the related art are too large to be integrated into a CMOS circuit, they may be currently realized using an off-chip circuit or separate equipment.
A background technology of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0115634 filed on Oct. 19, 2012.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image sensing device and a focal plane array imaging device for high-resolution real-time terahertz imaging.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be understood through the following description, and will be apparent from by embodiments of the present invention. Further, it is appreciated that the objects and features of the present invention may be implemented by means of the claims and a combination of means.